Daiyoukai
by Draconess25
Summary: Three powerful demons meet on a moonlit night, seeking answers from the sacred Umana fruit. Rated M for drugs, language, and sexual themes.


**Daiyoukai**

It was a balmy night. The pregnant moon kept a watchful eye on Umana Shrine; she guided the boats of the pilgrims, leading them to the docks. Many came here to partake of the Umana fruit, a citrus known to cause visions. A rich fragrance, swept downwind from the orchards, filled the humid air.

Two boats moored; two figures stepped onto the pier.

Both men had long silver hair. One demon, who seemed rather frail, wore his in a high ponytail. Amber eyes peered out from beneath shaggy bangs. He was dressed in beautifully-pattered robes, black boots, and light armour. A parted _mokomoko _hung from his shoulders; a jagged mark, dark blue, ran across each cheek.

The other demon had an unkempt mane that reached to his waist. Wearing only white pants and a yellow sash, his vicious features included violet eyes. He was extremely muscular, yet somewhat emaciated, and black symbols covered his chest and left cheek.

Pilgrims, gasping, cowered as these men approached the shrine itself.

"It's King Raizen and Lord Touga!"

The two demons glanced at each other; the younger one blushed.

"I….I didn't notice you, milord!" Gaze averted, he gave a little bow, then quickly opened the door for his superior.

Raizen chuckled, entering the shrine. "Cut it out, Touga. You need some balls."

"But―"

"If you want Sesshomaru to be strong, _you _have to be strong."

The lobby was crowded, bright with electric lighting. Though it detracted from the charm, it was necessary for the priestesses, who needed proper illumination for all their paperwork. A long line wound through the room; those who wished to dream here were required to give a blood sample and sign a waiver.

"You both smell of human."

A third silver-haired demon appeared beside Touga. His long locks were braided, revealing a black diamond on his forehead. His eyes, rubies in his head, were set in a condescending scowl. Though he wasn't of an imposing height, he held himself with great authority. His dress consisted of black _hakama, _matching boots, and white bindings around his abdomen. They were secured by a red pauldron on his left shoulder.

"_Yattsumaru,_" growled Raizen, face in hands. "Do you _want _me to kick your ass again?!"

Touga smiled warmly. "Tourin and Gandara _are_ still allies."

"I'm not here for _either _of you," quipped the pompous demon. "I'd just like to recommend cologne. Have _humans _invented that yet?"

The smile faded. "Humans are advancing quite nicely, as a matter of fact."

"They're still using animals for transportation!"

"Exactly!" Raizen patted Yattsumaru on the head. "You could get a job as a chauffeur!"

"Fuck you!"

It was Raizen's turn to sign the waiver. A priestess took his left arm, drawing blood with a small syringe. Touga and Yattsumaru went next; the latter flinched as the needle pricked his skin, eliciting a laugh from Raizen. Touga, mouth covered, politely turned away.

Another priestess led them to a back room. "We put three people to a room, royalty or not. The Umana fruit will arrive shortly." She lit some candles and left them alone.

Yattsumaru immediately flitted to a corner. Gazes averted, Touga and Raizen sat in the center of the floor, a deep silence between them. Though now divided by rank and time, they had known each other as children. The fire demon in the corner, on the other hand, had only known and hated them for several centuries.

Touga peered up at the Mazoku. "May I ask why you've come here? They say the Umana fruit will show you your heart's greatest desire."

"I guess I'm lonely," sighed Raizen. "I'm hoping I'll see the woman of my dreams. What about you? What is _your _heart's greatest desire?"

"Balls."

They both laughed heartily.

"Be honest, Touga!"

"I am, kind of. I want to become stronger. More importantly, I want _Sesshomaru _to become stronger."

Raizen turned to Yattsumaru. "What about you?"

"Leave me alone." Eyes vacant, he twirled a candle flame around his finger. "I'm not a part of this conversation."

"You are now!" chuckled Touga.

"You're impetuous, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah." Grinning, Raizen stretched out on the floor, eyes closed. "And _you're _a bigger dick than usual."

He spun around to face them. "You _really _want to know my heart's _greatest _desire?! All I want is for―"

"Us to drop dead?"

"No!" growled the fire demon. "I want a son, but I'm _too damn stressed to have sex!_"

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

Touga glanced away. "Too much information."

"I agree," murmured Raizen. "But _why? _How could _anything _prevent a perfectly potent demon from making love to his _incredibly _attractive wife?"

"Reitsu doesn't like you." Yattsumaru stepped out of the shadows. "As for why I'm so stressed, it's because of Yomi's ridiculous taxes. My wife should be wearing _silk _right now!"

"Does she like _me?_" inquired Touga.

"She doesn't know you exist."

The dog demon appeared dejected.

Raizen sat up. "Didn't he used to run with Kurama?"

"I believe so." Biting his lip, Yattsumaru sat beside him. "I think that's why the taxes are so high. He's a thief by nature."

"Oh, you're fucked."

A priestess entered with a tray, set it on the floor, and left without a word. The tray held three purple citruses and instructions for consuming them. Touga was overwhelmed with the fragrance, which was similar to vanilla and peaches. Yattsumaru took the instructions and read them carefully.

"'_Eat the entire Umana fruit, skin, seeds, and all. Immediately lie down in a comfortable position. Enjoy._'"

"Whoa…." Touga, eyes wide, held a fruit. "I _already _feel high!"

Raizen swallowed I juicy bite. "So do I."

Eyelids beginning to droop, Yattsumaru wiped pink juice from his mouth, curling up on the bamboo floor. His usual scowl disappeared entirely. Raizen, fingers sticky like those of a baby, joined him. Watching his companions, Touga devoured his own fruit, plopping down beside them as soon as he finished.

"I feel funny…."

...

Fresh air, fragrant with crops close to harvest, assaulted Touga as he inhaled. The sky above him was a beautiful sapphire blue. The ground below him was grey stone; he stood on a cliff, overlooking a bustling little town. Amber eyes wide, he scanned the area, trying to take it all in.

"I'm in the _Ningenkai!_"

The deepness of his voice was startling. He gazed down at his hands. They were sinewy, tanned by a foreign sun, and his fingers were calloused. Looking up, the sky became a mirror. His jaw was stronger, eyes were narrower, and lips were thinner. Time had left its mark.

"Hello, father."

Startled, Touga spun around. Sesshomaru, smiling confidently, radiated intense _youki _of his own. Hundreds of years must have passed! As their eyes met, the ground began to fall away from them; together, they achieved their true forms, howling at a sun that became the moon.

Two giant dogs leaped from the cliff.

Barking happily, father and son ran through the streets of the town. Humans, singing their praise, danced as the canines bounded along. The air was filled with the fragrance of roasting beef. Touga and Sesshomaru raced to the feast; several skimpily-dressed women, all smiling, offered them a giant silver platter of meat.

After devouring the offering, the dog demons lumbered into a vast cave. It was illuminated only by torches, as there were still no electric lights in the _Ningenkai_. Soft carpets covered the floor and beautiful tapestries lined the walls. Yawning, Touga and Sesshomaru curled up together, an immense ball of fluff.

They slept.

...

As Yattsumaru walked through the forest, the trees began to shrink and twist. The landscape became a vast chaparral, dry and sandy, like a place he had visited long ago as a child. It was dreadfully hot compared to Gandara. Wild bovine roamed the terrain, grunting at him.

Miles passed with each step.

Sand turned to snow; the sky swirled with colours, different shades of day and night. Yattsumaru began to climb up and down mountains. During the final ascent, a great metal stronghold built itself upon a large plateau. Far off in the distance, smoke rose past the clouds, yellow smoke from the infamous volcano Starkiller.

_Alaric!_

Laughing, Yattsumaru ran into the castle. Reitsu, his wife of several centuries, lay on the bed. The scarlet-haired woman was completely nude. Blue eyes glinting lustfully, she beckoned for her husband, spreading her lean legs. He pounced on her, inhaling the spicy smell of ginger and cayenne pepper.

As they made love, Reitsu's pale belly grew, swelling more and more with each thrust. Yattsumaru could feel something moving. With loud moans, two lovers climaxed together for the first time in decades. The birth of a beautiful baby boy followed only seconds later.

He had his mother's hair and father's eyes.

Reitsu smiled warmly. "We'll name him Toru, for he has taken our hearts."

Their daughter Miyage, a strong and beautiful demon, gave a nod of approval.

Toru played and learned, growing before their eyes. He became an inquisitive toddler, an outgoing child, and an ambitious teenager. With her father's hair and mother's eyes, Miyage became a philosopher, a great sponsor of the arts and sciences. Reitsu and Yattsumaru were powerful nobles in their new land.

Now a young adult, the leader of his own army, Toro took a wife from a foreign land. Noli was mysterious, with onyx hair, golden eyes, and skin like cinnamon. She would only speak when spoken to; the words that left her coral lips were as mystifying as she was, baffling even the wise Miyage.

Toro and Noli had many children.

...

Raizen's whole body ached. He lifted his face from the bowl of cool water, gasping for air. A dull pain throbbed in his back. His reflection seemed older, possibly by several centuries, and his features were sharper. Dirt smudged his cheek. Shifty-eyed, he took in the nighttime scene. He was in the _Ningenkai_.

"Who are you?" A woman stood behind Raizen; he turned around, gazing up at her. She was a miko with grey eyes, long black hair, and delicate features. "A demon. That answers that. Then I'll just ask why you've come here tonight."

Eyes wide, Raizen stumbled backward. Another pain coursed through his body.

Whatever had happened, he had certainly taken a beating.

The miko could tell. "You look pathetic."

She approached him without the slightest hint of fear. Somehow, Raizen was the one who was afraid. He was ready to tear her beautiful face off, but as his claws brushed her pale skin, he couldn't bring himself to draw blood. She was so calm, so mouthwatering, so untouchable….

"You're injured," she went on. "Show me where it hurts so I can help."

Raizen froze. Before he knew it, she was tending to his wounds. A bloody arrow was tossed aside. The pungent herbs stung, but he didn't care, for her touch alone was pure bliss. He craved the feel of her soft hands on his skin, and it saddened him to feel the coarseness of bandages.

Her name was Mitsuhiro.

Many days and nights passed in this dream. Raizen and Mitsuhiro shared a room together, sleeping with only a thin curtain between them. During the day, Raizen averted his gaze, ashamed of himself for watching Mitsuhiro as she slept. One night, he took the risk of opening the curtain.

Though her back was turned, though he was silent, she sensed him.

"What do you want? Are you hungry?"

_Yes, yes, you sweet human child! Willingly offer yourself and_―

"Well, are you going to eat me or not?" Mitsuhiro stood up. "Allow me…." She began to disrobe. "I have toxins coursing through my veins. One bite and your insides will be corroded by dawn. Just act now, whatever you decide. I don't like to wait."

Her clothes fell to the floor. Raizen could only stare, one arm outstretched, as she offered herself like he had prayed. Oh, how he wanted to devour her, but he couldn't! It wasn't the poisons she spoke of, as he was certain she knew not his full strength. He simply couldn't resist the other pleasures her body promised.

"Even a savage beast like _you_ can't handle what's inside this body of mine. But if you don't believe me, come on, try at your own peril."

Mitsuhiro's words echoed in his mind.

Chuckling, she began to dress. "Guess you're not monster enough." She knelt before him. "You could always just kill me. Come on, you can at least do _that _much, can't you?"

_No I can't, dammit!_

"Of course, once my blood's been spilled, do you honestly believe you can resist taking _one _taste of my poison?"

They made love.

...

Touga, Yattsumaru, and Raizen woke within minutes of each other. Their eyes darted about blindly in their heads. Yattsumaru was the first to sit up, groaning. Everything seemed surreal after such a vivid trip. Touga and Raizen stared at each other, eyes wide, then burst into goofy laughter.

"You look _so _stoned!" exclaimed Raizen.

Touga crawled into an upright position. "That's 'cause I am. You awake, Yattsu?"

"Were we even asleep?"

"Good question." Dizzy, Raizen leaned against the wall. "So, what did you see?"

Yattsumaru smiled. "Reitsu and I made love again. We moved to Alaric, built a new home, and made love again. I got her pregnant with our son. We named him Toru…."

In a daze, he gazed into a candle flame. His eyes flickered with different hues of orange. For once in his adult life, his soul was at peace. _I must still be high…._Taking the flame into his hand, he molded it into the form of an infant, smiling as it grew into a powerful young man.

Raizen turned to Touga. "What about you?"

"I was standing on a cliff in the _Ningenkai_. I was a lot older, and Sesshomaru stood behind me. We were both stronger. All of a sudden, we were in our true forms, running through the town and eating giant steak!" He licked his lips. "It was _so _yummy and juicy! And what did _you _envision, Raizen?"

"I was in the _Ningenkai_, too. Something had happened, not sure what exactly, but I was hurt. A smartass little miko called me pathetic and bandaged me up."

Touga grinned. "Was she hot?"

"I wanted to eat her. In _both _ways. And I did."

"You went down on her?!" exclaimed Yattsumaru.

"Psh, we did _a lot _more than that. She was a virgin, too."

"You've _got _to be kidding me," mumbled Touga. "I'm the only one who didn't fantasize about sex!"

Yattsumaru and Raizen laughed.


End file.
